Restrictions
by cdcase
Summary: [TP] One shot. It whispers to her magic, telling secrets and confiding knowledge. But it also binds her, limiting her to watching her kingdom fall to the Twilight, and to doing nothing about it.


* * *

When did I start noticing _it_? A year ago? When did I start hearing _it_? A day? When did I start sensing _it_? Fifteen years? I could not remember the exact point in time. All I knew now was that _it_ was there constantly, and I could not get _it_ (whatever _it_ was) to stop.

It is not that I did not mind _it_; _it_ had helped me many times. _It_ helped me think clearly. When I was frustrated, _it_ soothed me. When I was sad, _it_ brightened my mood. When I was angry, _it_ calmed me. But just the same, when I was proud, _it_ leveled me; and when I was happy, _it_ stilled me.

And _it_ whispered.

_ It_ whispered incantations, spells, and enchantments to my magic. _It_ murmured the sciences into my ear. _It_ softly taught mathematics to my brain. _It_ hummed stories and poetry in different tongues when I went to sleep. _It_ discussed logic with my mind.

But _it_ never stopped. _It_ was like time: ever flowing, never turning back. _Its_ lessons were never repeated. _It_ told me everything I learned from it was important. _It_ made me memorize and recite its messages.

All of this knowledge…

And when I finally figured out the truth behind _it_, it horrified and satisfied me at the same time. I wondered if _they _remembered, too. I knew that I would meet them soon. That made me _almost_ excited. Throughout history, the people I was closest to were only those two. It was as if I would be reunited with my best friends.

And that was the first time I remembered _everything._

And then I saw everything: history, present, and future. I realized that I already knew what was to come, and what the outcome was. I knew the villain remembered his past, too, but I _knew_ both of them did not know who would win this time around.

But _I_ _knew _the one who would emerge victorious this time.

In the past, many of their battles had been extremely close, and if one added up the wins and loses, they would be tied. In those times they had all been fighting with all of their heart. The battle was true, and who won…well, _won_. Total and complete victory.

So I became jealous.

My "previous" had developed on their own. They had learned on their own, and with much gusto. They _earned _their Triforce piece.

…_Wait, had they?_

Perhaps subconsciously they heard _it_ whisper, too. Or maybe _it_ came naturally.

_ This…this I did not know._

But then I started to want to forget. I wanted to forget what I knew, what I learned, and what I heard from _it_. And so I studied, like all the previous before me had done for a problem or other, but unlike them I already _knew _the answer: there was no way to make me forget.

I was shaken and numb for realizing the fact. At one point I could not bring myself to eat, but _it_ commanded me to keep on going.

When the Twilight came, I did not even try to retaliate. I felt pathetic. All of the foresight went to waste. I knew that if I wanted to, I could have stopped the assault. I could have ended it right there, but I knew it was not to be.

But why not try? Maybe the future I saw was wrong?

_ There were other possible futures_, I decided. And so when the darkness entered the throne room, I went for my own magic.

But right then, _it_ stopped.

And it made restrictions.

It…_I_…disabled me.

_It_ stopped me.

I cringed. _It_ felt so empty.

I tried again, but only felt weakened. I felt worse...

I had seen it coming, but I knew that I could not stop it. Why did I even try if I already knew the outcome?

The Twili aggressor was at the foot of the stairs. The dark, tribal robes he wore had glowing Twilit magic woven into them. His face was masked with some ornate, iguana-like headdress. That did not matter. I already knew his face. I already knew his name. Why did I have to speak with this Twili? This may have seemed a bit elitist, but I did not want to deal with some outsider. I wanted to speak with _him, _Ganondorf.

As Zant issued his ultimatum in the throne room, I called upon the Evil King.

_ Hello again, _Ganondorf replied. His voice was sinister. He had not liked how that instead of dieing, he was sealed in the Twilight. _I see you _remember _this time…_

_ Why must I deal with some servant of yours? Why not speak yourself?_

_ Why did you not fight me? _his low voice echoed in my mind.

I thought nothing in return.

I _heard_ Ganondorf smirk, _Why are you still holding that sword?_

_ That _I had not realized. I looked down at the ornate blade. When had I picked it up? My gloved arm holding it was tense. My hand was gripping it tightly.

Perhaps I was supposed to fight back, but I stopped myself?

Perhaps I wanted to fight back, but _it _stopped me?

_ This…this, I did not know._

But I did know that I was supposed to surrender, and _it _made me hand release the blade.

And so the Twili creatures instantly seized me by my arms and dragged me up to the prison.

Did I resist them?

I did not remember.

No—I did remember. There were contusions on my arms from being handled by them, but I had not fought when I forfeited my freedom.

I knew the Twilight was covering my land, but I wanted to see it for myself. Slowly I rose and moved to the sole window that overlooked part of the once beautiful kingdom. I knew the Twilight must be extremely breathtaking in its realm, but it was something that did not suit Hyrule.

_ Why did the Twilight have to be in Hyrule, anyway?_

Having some outside ancient race come into the picture was pointless. In the end, I knew, everything would be settled in a battle between them.

I tried to stop myself from seeing into the future. I was tired of knowing everything. Knowing everything made me feel emotionless—everything was routine and boring.

But it was also comfortable, though. I knew I had nothing to fear, not like the previous times.

Pervious times I was in the same situation: captured or locked away. Those times I had been truly scared: _what was going to happen now? What happened to my father? Was I really going to die? Was _he_ going to make it in time? What of my people? What was Ganon plotting to do?_

Those times I did not know what would come. Sometimes I had been sacrificed. Sometimes I was never rescued. Surprisingly, sometimes I was released. Another time I was put to sleep for a very long time. Other times I was tortured, turned to stone, raped, killed off, or, like in the current situation, simply held prisoner. But this time I knew what was going to happen, so I had nothing to fear.

And I hated it.

Unconsciously, I conjured up a cloak and scarf, and wrapped it about myself, hiding most of my face. It was like it provided a little bit of security to me. Being able to do such simply sorcery made me feel comfort. I would have tried a higher spell, but I already knew the outcome: restriction.

I sighed. Perhaps I was supposed to know what was going to happen this time.

I felt lonely, and wondered when both of them would hear _it_. Maybe they would be tired like I was. Tired of listening to _its_ whisper.

But I knew that both of them had their's whispering restrictions, too; they just could not hear _it_. I knew this because if the Evil King did not have _its_ censorship, he would have taken over the instant he got out of the Twilight, and the hero would have already been brandishing that same sword.

But to them, _it_ was silent.

And to me, _it_ would not stop whispering.

Now, _it_ only spelled out restraints on me. What I was not allowed to do. For example: I could not break out of the prison I was in, nor could I aid in the final battle. And I knew that I could not let anyone know I knew what was going to happen.

I snapped out of my thoughts. The Twilight Princess was arriving.

_It_ was whispering even more feverishly now. _It_ told me _everything_ about the foreign princess. _It_ told the secrets of her strange, Twilit magic to me. _It _told me about her behavior, her kingdom, her hopes, fears, and dreams. _It_ told me what to say to her once she arrived.

_It_ told me:

_Let the game begin._

End.

* * *

Um...review, please?

I feel so accomplished now that I completed my second fic.


End file.
